


Chaisse-Croisse

by whitearrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/whitearrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Miraculous drabbles, I'll be crossposting from tumblr~ Requests taken!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaisse-Croisse

Things had to become difficult for the poor boy. It was ironic. All he had wanted before was for Ladybug to only have eyes for him. But the small thrills he’d receive from her reciprocating his casual flirtations had all but disappeared. 

 

Now, he found that his mind would often wonder to another girl, Marinette. How they’d had a troublesome meeting on his first day of school. How she’d always trip over something or another when they’d meet. Her grimace when she’d messed up. During a particularly tricky case, he’d worry about whether or not Marinette was safe. Was she at home? Was she in any danger? 

 

Sometimes he’d idly make a comment asking about her, to which Ladybug would respond with an odd look. He could never decipher what she meant. It couldn’t be jealousy? She would blush around him, and act similarly to how Marinette did around him. Why now…why when he fell in love with Marinette.

 

It wasn’t to say that he held no feelings for her still. No, whenever their hands touched he felt a buzz, a shock jolt him into confusing feelings. But he felt that very same sensation with Marinette. And it was common for him to go through that. He was always catching her, keeping her out of trouble.

 

The odd thing was, Marinette’s attitude changed toward him. No longer was she bumbling over objects or fumbling for words. He was pleased to be treated like a normal person, of course, but there was a twinge of sadness. She didn’t light up like a Christmas tree anymore, when they spoke. 

 

Hanging out with her as ‘Adrien’ began to make him hopeless. Having a good friend like her wasn’t bad, but he found himself wanting more. He wanted her to go to him with her troubles. He wanted to play games together while eating whatever her parents made for her that day. He wanted that smile to light up his day. 

 

And so, without realizing what he was doing, he transformed into Chat Noir. He wasn’t granted this gift for such purposes but, he’d let his heart lead the way for a while. 

  
The way to her house was all too familiar to him, and in an instant he was on her roof. Like a gentleman, he knocked before just barging in (he would be horrified if he caught her in an…embarrassing situation). 

 

Marinette poked her head out in an instant, and the shock on her face was apparent in an instant. Her eyes darted to the side, and he could swear he saw a red blur.

 

“Chat? Is there a problem?” She opened the window for him, and he swung in, taking a seat on her window sill.

 

Was there? He was now enamored with a girl that now had no more interest in his regular old self. The girl who saw Adrien as just Adrien had slipped away from him when he had the chance. The girl he used to be in love looked at him the moment his heart went to somewhere else? Was there a problem? Of course.

 

But one look at her and he felt his stresses melt into happiness. A cheshire smile graced his lips, and he teasingly put a finger under her chin, already beginning their rapport.

 

“I just wanted to see you.” 

 

When her eyes widened, he realized that the sentence came out far more honest than he’d intended.

 

But you know what?  
  
He didn’t care. 


End file.
